


О мужской власти и женской солидарности

by RoksiG



Category: 14th Century CE RPF
Genre: F/M, Middle Ages
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Благодаря королевским бюрократам, которым нужно было пояснить, почему пришлось делать некоторые перестановки в багаже королевы, известна даже точная дата происшествия. Октябрь 1311 года, а также причина происшедшего забавного события. А началось все с того, что леди Элеонор собралась в загородную поездку...</p>
            </blockquote>





	О мужской власти и женской солидарности

Расставленные до предела ноги затекли. Опустившись грудью на меховое покрывало супружеского ложа, Элинор уже дала знать, что почти сдалась, но, прогнувшись в пояснице, она позволила члену мужа проникать в нее до невозможного глубоко. Она измождена: если правда, что зачатию ребенка способствует достижение женщиной в любовных играх наивысшего сладострастного восторга, то после этой ночи у них с мужем родится по крайней мере тройня. Хотя грех такое думать, но Элинор желала бы повременить с подобным событием. Слишком много сил отняла у нее прошлая беременность. Остается надеяться на то, что, поскольку грех этот совершается в постный день, то семя мужа окажется пустым. Хлюпающие звуки, с которыми жадное лоно принимает мужской орган, крики Элинор каждый раз, когда неистовый член погружается в нее до основания, шлепок от резкого соприкосновения двух тел, уханье, которое при этом издает Хьюго – все это слишком порочно, чтобы оправдать похоть супружескими обязанностями. Раз муж так неистов, то Элинор следовало вести себя сдержанней, но что делать, если она мужу своему подстать – такая же ненасытная на любовные утехи. Да еще эта коленопреклоненная поза…  
Первый раз, когда Хьюго пожелал иметь отношение с женой подобным образом, Элинор попыталась сопротивляться.  
– Нельзя людям сношаться подобно бездушным тварям. Совершая обряд зачатия, следует смотреть в лица друг другу.  
– Здесь тоже вид приятный, – заявил Хьюго, переворачивая жену на живот и приподнимая ее бедра.  
Ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие, полученное от «неправильного» любовного акта, как-то примирило ее с неким наплывом греховности от того, что они совершили. Когда впоследствии муж желал повторить подобное, то она возражала скорее для очистки собственной совести, чем потому, что действительно противилась. Тем более слова «нет» для Хьюго не существовало. И вдруг Элинор решила взбунтоваться.  
– Ты никуда не поедешь!  
Запрет показался Элинор несправедливым, и она попыталась переубедить мужа.  
– Нас не будет чуть более недели. Дорога безопасна и не длинна, можешь не беспокоиться. Это всего лишь Элтем. К тому же я не просто еду веселиться, я как фрейлина сопровождаю королеву. Я не могу вот так разом бросить свои обязанности по твоей прихоти.  
Переупрямить Хьюго задача невыполнимая. Кроме того, пытаясь поучать его, она только подлила масла в огонь.  
– Твоя основная обязанность – заботиться о дочери! Ты собираешься бросить ее ради какой-то француженки?  
– И не думала. Тибби поедет со мной. Она носит то же имя, что и королева. Изабелла желает ей покровительствовать, – они стояли друг против друга, оба взвинченные и непоколебимые в своем решении.  
– Я не желаю, чтобы моя дочь становилась игрушкой избалованной девчонки! Вы никуда не поедете!  
– Я буду в Элтеме, даже если мне придется идти туда пешком, как паломнице, – Элинор уперла кулаки в бока – жест, означающий, что она с места не сдвинется, но добьется своего. Казалось, что она избавилась от него давным-давно, еще в детстве, когда одна из нянек, сказала, что так она похожа на уличную торговку, а не на королевскую внучку, и надо же… Из-за несносного мужа она утратила не только терпение, но и контроль над собой.  
– Посмотрим, как крепка ваша воля, – ехидно прищурился Хьюго.  
Весь последующий день и вечер они не возвращались к случившемуся спору, но, зная характер Хьюго, Элинор старалась быть настороже: так просто ее муж не сдастся. Она решила, что наказание должно было стать ударом по ее стыдливости. Сначала он приказал ей приласкать саму себя, а потом, поставив в позу, обычно вызывающую у нее смущение, довел до исступления языком и пальцами. Когда же наконец он овладел ею, то входил неспешно и не полностью, только поддразнивая и экономя силы, пока Элинор сама не начала крутить задом, пытаясь нанизаться на член. Это послужило для Хьюго сигналом, деликатная нежность вдруг сменилась порывом дикого зверя в период случки.  
Что пытался доказать он? Чего добиться? Как помешает ей уехать в Элтем? Заездит до смерти или так, чтобы утром она не могла ног свести? Тогда стоит чаще перечить мужу, чтобы получать подобные наказания.  
– Госпожа Элинор! Беда!  
– Что еще? – проворчала Элинор, не открывая глаз, ощупывая место рядом с собой. Хьюго уже встал. Скорее всего, велев слугам не будить себя, она проспала, но это не катастрофа. – Не кричи, Мария. Лучше скажи, пусть запрягают лошадей.  
– В том-то и дело, что пропали все лошади. Даже вашей прогулочной кобылки нет.  
– Как пропали? – сон как рукой сняло.  
– Похищены неизвестными ворами непонятным образом.  
– Вор как раз известен, – зло прошипела Элинор, вскакивая с кровати. – Приведи ломбардца. Я продам ему все свои драгоценности за полцены или обменяю на лошадей.  
Камерфрау грустно покачала головой.  
– Даже если мы найдем лошадей, их некуда запрягать. Ни повозки, ни паланкина нам так скоро не найти. Они исчезли вместе с лошадьми.  
– Проклятье на твою голову Хьюго, – отчаявшаяся Элинор тяжело опустилась на ложе.

***

– Ваш супруг должен быть наказан, – безапелляционно заявила королева Изабелла.  
– Нет-нет, Ваша Милость, – Элинор уже жалела, что не сочинила какую-то историю, а решила доверить королеве правду. – Его кара заденет в большей мере меня, а разве я мало наказана?  
– Ничего вашему мужу не случится, – отмахнулась Изабелла. – Вы не откажетесь от поездки, несмотря на его злодейство. – Сжатым кулачком изящной руки Изабелла подперла подбородок, словно задумавшись. – Зачем везти с собой столько вещей, на которые ни разу и не взглянешь за все путешествие, ни разу не наденешь? Зачем простыни, на которые ни разу не приляжешь? – Элинор насторожилась: могло ли такое случиться и ей придется, как и сказала она Хьюго, сопровождать двор, подобно нищей паломнице? Изабелла тем временем продолжала. – Я прикажу перебрать свой гардероб. То же должны сделать и дамы.  
Королевские фрейлины переглянулись, но что-то возразить не посмели.  
– Благодарю, Ваша Милость, – начала понимать задумку королевы Элинор, не зря же король Эдуард наградил свою жену прозвищем «Справедливая».  
– Для сундуков место мы нашли. Вы же поедете со мной и еще раз расскажете вашу историю. Возможно, архиепископ Рейнольдс решит сделать из нее представление? Не слыхала ничего забавнее.  
Изабелла звонко рассмеялась, а Элинор только и оставалось, что незаметно вздохнуть. Ее плата за королевскую доброту в том, чтобы на некоторое время стать посмешищем для всего двора. «Зато я переиграла тебя, мой дорогой муж», – утешила она себя злорадной мыслью.


End file.
